


A Better Husband

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old men in love take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Winter's Day Fic Prompts." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“Abuto-san, you’re safe. I swear. Please stop suffocating me.”

Abuto grunted, holding onto his husband for dear life. “S-Sagaru-san, why did you think it was necessary for us to spend our anniversary at an ice-skating rink when you know damn well I don’t know head from ass about ice-skating?” Abuto gulped and took deep, measured breaths. “Aizen have mercy, are you single-handedly trying to ruin this marriage? Are you, Sagaru-san?” Abuto yelped as he slipped again, his heart thundering in his chest as his husband flushed against him. “If we get a divorce, Danchou will laugh and I’ll have to live knowing my marriage failed, my husband betrayed me for a frozen lake, and that I still can’t ice-skate. I can’t fucking ice-skate, Aizen give me strength.”

“If you don’t relax, you’ll never get it,” Yamazaki wheezed, trying to extract himself from Abuto’s vice-grip. “A-Abuto-san, I’ll be dead within the next couple of minutes if you don’t let me go.”

“God,” Abuto whispered, pushing Yamazaki away and concentrating all of his energy into his thighs. “I can do this.”

He went tumbling down to the icy rink, face first.

“I want a divorce,” Abuto declared grimly as he nursed his eighth cup of warm sake. “I also want alimony, and full custody of the cat.”

Yamazaki chuckled sheepishly and dabbed at the wound on Abuto’s head. “It was only three stitches.”

“Three stitches that I did nothing to deserve. I’m a good person,” Abuto lamented. “A good person who deserves a better husband.”

Yamazaki sighed morosely, embracing his husband under the warm glow of their shared cabin. “I promise to get you an instructor.”

“Over my dead body, Sagaru-san,” Abuto drawled, finishing his cup.

Yamazaki nodded and kissed the top of his head. “Happy anniversary, hubbie.”

Abuto relented and let Yamazaki spoon him. “At least Danchou didn’t kill anybody.”

“No anniversary will be as bloody as our wedding day, Abuto-san, trust me on that.” Yamazaki tried not to think about the massacre Kamui carried out in the name of his lieutenant’s nuptials.

“Better three stitches than three hundred bodies,” Abuto shrugged.

“That’s why I chose this place, Abuto-san. Sad that it’s only got an ice rink, but the more secluded the place, the less likely your captain will visit.”

Abuto smiled, kissing Yamazaki’s fingers. “Always the slick one, Sagaru-san.”

Yamazaki hummed, kissing Abuto’s neck. “I’m not a top class spy for no reason.”

“Also a moron because I can’t ice-skate,” Abuto scoffed.

“But I’m _your_ moron,” Yamazaki clarified, kissing his cheek. “Tomorrow, we get an instructor.”

“And try to avoid facial reconstruction surgery,” Abuto deadpanned. “Aizen take the wheel.”

Yamazaki hummed contently in response.


End file.
